


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 2

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, neighbors - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 2

## \----------

“Where is Emma?” Thorin asks after looking around and not seeing her. He sees her backpack and sword are still laying where her bedroll had been the night before and he immediately gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thorin glances to his bedroll and sees his fur lined cloak and blanket are sitting on his. His heart drops and he begins to worry.

“Thorin, she went for a walk, quite a while ago, she hasn’t come back yet. She said she need to think and wanted some time alone. I told her to stay close since you’d be back and will want to head out.” Balin tells him. “Have you two worked things out?” he asks Fili.

Fili nods, “For now, but we need to talk with Emma.” He says as worry starts to etch his face too.

Suddenly they hear you scream and everyone’s blood freezes. “Emma!” Thorin shouts. You scream again and everyone scrambles to grab weapons, Thorin grabs Emma’s sword and his and runs in the direction of the screams.

He follows your tracks and finds you fighting with goblins in a clearing, throwing your weapons and killing them as fast as you can, but they are overtaking you and you already have some wounds. You drop when a Goblin tackles you and you gut him with your dagger.

Thorin and Fili let out mighty roars and race to help you fighting off the goblins. “Fili, protect Emma!” Thorin hollers as he is cutting down the goblins as fast as he can with a sword in each hand. Fili hovers over your body and kills any goblin getting too close.

Soon the rest of the company are joining in the frey and quickly all the goblins have been killed or retreated.

Thorin rushes back to you and sees you have a gash across your chest and one on your upper arm. He orders someone to run back and get a bed roll to make a stretcher.

Oin is already making a paste from herbs to apply to the wound once they can get you back to camp. “Ori, run to the lake and get us some water, set it on the fire to boil. We’ll need to clean these wounds when we get her back to camp. Here toss this into the pot of water to boil with it. Bifur go with him and make sure he is safe!” He says as he hands Ori an herb to help with disinfecting wounds.

Ori & Bifur nod and race back to camp to fetch the pot to fill with water.

Kili and Bofur come racing back with a bedroll and poles they cut to make the stretcher. Thorin carefully picks up your now unconscious body and lays you on the bed roll. The Dwarves quickly lash the poles to it, and carefully carry you back to camp as fast as they dare go. Luckily, you hadn’t wandered too far away, and they got back just as Ori & Bifur did with the water.

Ori put the water on and let it boil while Thorin, Oin and Balin carefully removed your top and the harnesses. Dwalin made sure to keep everyone away especially Fili, and shooed them to the other side of the camp.

Balin was amazed by the network of leather straps holding your numerous weapons on your body. “Dwalin, take some of the lads and go back to the clearing and retrieve as many of her weapons as you can find! She will want them back when she wakes!” he tells his Brother.

Dwalin nods and takes Fili and Kili and Bofur with him. Thorin growls at the depth of the wound across your upper chest.

“Don’t fret, Thorin. Luckily, it didn’t get much lower or there would’ve been damage to the breasts.” Oin tell him. “Go, let me tend to her wounds.” he says as he shoos them away. “If I want help, I’ll ask for it.”

Thorin growls, reluctant to leave you, but moves back to his bedroll and sits down with Balin after getting ‘the look’ from Oin.

“Thorin, how did the talk with Fili go?” Balin asks, concern etching his face.

“It went better than I had expected. It appears that Fili had the same dream I had and was confused by it since it was of something no one has ever witnessed in our history. I think he was afraid to admit he dreamed it until I told him about my dream. He woke me up in the middle of it though, so I have no idea how it was supposed to end. He filled me in on the ending of his dream and we both sat and talked for a while.

We think that the two Dwarrow in the dream were he and I. The Dwarrowdam being Emma, but we won’t know for sure till we can talk with her and ask her if she had a similar dream.” Thorin sighs and rubs his face frustrated at this turn of events.

“Ya don’t have ta wait, Laddie,” Balin tells him as he pats his shoulder. “…she told me her dream. She woke up shortly after ya left to go talk with Fili. She was confused why she was on your bedroll and under your furs when she fell asleep over in her spot with Bofur. I told her what you had said to me about it and she seemed to accept it. She sat there drinking her tea from Fili, and had a tired look on her face. I asked her if she slept well and she said, ‘no’. She said she had a strange dream and didn’t understand it. So, I asked her if she’d tell it to me and maybe we could figure it out together.

She described seeing a large being, who made two Dwarves and her. She said it felt like the being ripped out her soul and tore it in three equal pieces, putting one part back into her, leaving her feeling strange and lonely.

She said she watched as he took the souls of the other two Dwarrow and tore theirs from them and then tore each of theirs in half, giving them each one half of their souls back, and then giving each of them one piece of hers.

Finally, the being gave her each of the remaining halves of the two Dwarves souls, so she had a piece of each of them and they each had a piece of her but not of each other’s.

Then she described how the being placed one of the Dwarves into the Lonely Mountain, and many years later she awoke there, and then she saw him place the other Dwarf in the Blue Mountains many years after Smaug’s attack.

She explained that in her dream somehow the three Dwarves find each other, and the two male Dwarves share the Dwarrowdam. The older Dwarrow marries her first, and shares her with the younger who seems to be his Heir, but not his Son.

When the older one dies after a long and fulfilling life, the younger one assumes the throne and marries the Dwarrowdam he had been sharing with the older Dwarrow. They ruled together until the end of their days. She bearing him heirs and numerous Dwarrowdams.

The three of them were buried all together under the mountain in the same tomb room when the younger Dwarrow and the Dwarrowdam died of old age.

Thorin sits there stunned. “So, it is true then. The dreams were about us.” he says quietly rubbing his beard. Trying to figure out how this was going to work.

“It appears so, Thorin.” Balin replies quietly. They watch as Oin washes your wounds with the antiseptic solution he had Ori bring over, then he shooed the lad away and Oin began to stitch your wounds closed. Luckily, they were not deep ones and would heal quickly.

Thorin closed his eyes and rested his head on the tree behind him. “Balin I have no idea how to make this work. How can two Dwarves share one Dwarrowdam?” he groans in frustration.

Balin chuckles. “I have no clue, Thorin. I guess the three of you will just have to be creative and communicate clearly with each other and be willing to share.”

“Have you thought any more how you’re going to make this work for training Fili for his ceremony to become fully an adult Dwarrow?” Balin asks.

“We talked, a little of it. He knows he can’t touch her in that way before that day. He knows the consequences and has said he will wait. I explained I have been trained in what to do, but have not been able to put it into practice. I asked him if he would have a problem if Emma agreed to join with me first so we can practice and explore this path for the month, and then teach him what we learned, and after that the three of us would be learning all together and would have to take our time and be patient with this since no one that I know of has done this before in our history.” Thorin explained rubbing his face. “I don’t understand why Mahal chose us to do this with. It’s not like we don’t have enough to deal with as it is, Balin. Why us? Why now?” Thorin asks.

“I can’t answer that, Laddie. Only Mahal can. You just have to deal with things as they come up. You are an excellent leader, Thorin. I trust you to work it out for the best of all involved. You know your Nephew well. You will learn to know Emma just as well. You’ll be fine.” Balin encourages, patting Thorin’s side.

Dwalin, Kili, Fili and Bofur come back from the clearing carrying armloads of weapons. “Mahal, Thorin, how many weapons did she have on her?” Dwalin asked. Thorin chuckled.

“She had an arsenal, that’s for sure. Pretty sure she has more weapons on her than Fili!” Kili says. “Get them cleaned off then bring them here.” Thorin tells them and they set to work cleaning the weapons.

“Now, are we going to stay here or are we going to continue on?” Balin asks. “We’ll need to keep scouts on watch now that we know the goblins are as close as they are.” He tells Thorin.

“Wait to see what Oin says about Em, first.” Thorin replies. “For now, just be ready to pack up and head out if he gives the okay, otherwise we’ll stay here and have to have three on watch all the time.” He tells Balin.

Once Oin finished stitching you up, he came over to Balin and Thorin and said they could sit with you now. “I’m going to go wash up.” Oin tells them.

“Oin, take someone with you in case the goblins attack again. NO ONE leaves camp unless it’s in pairs or more! I will not have anyone else attacked alone.” Thorin orders everyone.

They all look up at him and nod.

\---------------------

An hour later, you begin to come to and groan. Thorin and Fili are sitting on either side of you quietly talking about the situation. Thorin telling Fili what Balin had revealed to him. Fili just shook his head. “I still don’t get why, Uncle. Why would Mahal do this with us?”

“I do not know, why, Fili. But if this is what Mahal wants for us, who are we to argue.” Thorin replies.

You moan again and slowly open your eyes, trying to get them to focus. “Thorin?” you whisper when you see a dark mane of hair to your right. “I’m here, Em.” He tells you as he cups your face with his large, calloused hand.

Then you notice movement and someone squeezing your left hand, “Fili?” you whisper, “I’m here too, Emma” he says quietly. “Rest now, Oin stitched you up and you’re back at camp.” He tells you.

You try to focus your eyes, but everything’s blurry. “mmmm.” You mumble and close your eyes again. You suddenly remember your weapons. You try to sit up and both Dwarves quickly stop you. “Emma, Honey, lie down. Honey, stop struggling, you’ll pull open the wounds again!” Thorin tells you.

“My weapons!” you manage to get out before the pain becomes too much and you groan, then let him lay you back down.

Thorin and Fili both sush you and Thorin tells you he had Dwalin and Kili and Fili retrieve all the weapons they could find. “We’re getting them cleaned up for you, Sweetheart.” Fili tells you. “Don’t worry, just rest now.” he encourages.

Thorin takes the rag out of the bowl of cool water Oin gave him and he washes down your sweaty face again. You spiked a slight fever, but Oin said it was to be expected. He gave you some tea for it and you’ve been sleeping since. But the tea was wearing off now, and he wanted to see how you would fare.

Thorin decided to stay one more day there at the camp. He divided the Dwarves into four shifts for watch. Thorin kept you by his side and convinced Oin to move you to his sleeping roll where he could monitor you better. You were moved and Thorin stayed right by your side until it was his turn for watch, then Oin stayed with you to monitor your recovery.

By morning, you were more alert. Your vision was still blurry. Oin figures you must’ve hit your head when you fell but other than that, you just had to take it easy. “NO FIGHTING!” he told you as he put your arm in a tight sling. He would not let you put your harnesses on and made you take the rest of them off too.

Thorin helped you remove them and helped you re-dress. Both of your faces blushing a beet red. He made sure to keep his eyes to the ground as he helped you.

After a while, Fili came over and asked if he could see your harnesses. You explained what weapons went in which sheaths. Ori and Kili brought them over and helped you put them all into their proper places. Counting the number of weapons you had on you as they went. 50! You had 50 individual weapons on you at all times. You giggle… “Well, at least 50 that you know of!” you say with a wink.

“How did you come up with the idea for all these?” Fili asked. “I didn’t, my friend back in the Blue Mountains did.” You explain. Thorin found it interesting about why you had them in the first place, but then realized when you explained about getting separated from the caravan and needing to have enough weapons to defend yourself if attacked, that you had more than enough.

“Do you have any other ones hiding?” Ori asks teasingly. You grin and kick off a boot and push it over to him. He picks it up and is surprised by the weight of it, then starts to really look at it, he counted nine throwing knives around it’s perimeter of the bootleg, and you chuckle. Pull out the liner of the boot, Fee.” You tell him as he takes the heavy boot from Ori to look at. He does and sees another dagger. He takes it out and looks at it. The hilt was collapsed, and the two pieces folded down against either edge of the upper half of the blade, so it looked streamlined.

How do you get it to open?” he asks.

You chuckle and hold out your good hand. Thorin leans down to look at the dagger. You had been leaning against him and now had sat up to take the dagger from Fili. You show him the end of the dagger’s handle. “See the gem here?” You ask.

Fili nods.

“Press it and it releases the hilt of the dagger so you can use it as a weapon. When you are done, press it in and pull the hilt pieces down and it locks them into place.” You explain and show them. You let them all try it.

Thorin moves his arm from behind you to examine the dagger. “I have never seen such a weapon. Where did you get it from?” he asks.

You grin. “It is a Dwarrowdam’s dagger.’ You reply. “It was created by and only for Dwarrowdams to use. It makes it easier for us to hide it in places no one will think to look. “Especially if one is captured by Elves or Men.” You reply giggling. Though this one pretty much lives in my boots. You say and put it back into your boot and replace the liner. I have one in each boot.” You explain.

Fili looks at you amazed. “Seventy! Uncle! Seventy weapons she has on her at all times!” he exclaims! Thorin just looks at you and laughs, “A bit of overkill, don’t you think, Sweetheart?”

“Ori, how many weapons of mine did you all collect from the clearing?” you ask him. He pulls out a book and looks back. “56 individual weapons.” He replies.

You look at Thorin. “I was pretty much down to my boots’ weapons and those on my lower legs, Thorin. It’s harder to pull them out when you’re being swamped like I was.” You tell him. He understands and then nods. “I guess one can never have too many weapons.” He replies, giving you a gentle hug.

He reclines back against the tree and gently pulls you to lay back against him. You let Fili and Ori examine your harnesses. “Em, is this one supposed to be like this?” Ori asks.

“Bring it here, Ori, let me see which one it is.” You say to him.

Ori brings it over. You sigh, “No, Ori. This one goes across my chest these two daggers rest under each breast with the handles pointing to the center like this. It must’ve gotten cut through when I took the blade to my chest.” You explain. “I’ll have to sew it up when I get a chance.” You tell him.

“I can sew it for you, Em, if you’re okay with that.” Ori offers. You smile and nod, “Thank you Ori.” You reply. He goes off to mend your harness. You chuckle and lean your head against Thorin’s chest.

Your chest aches and your arm is throbbing. You contemplate asking Oin for some tea for the pain, but you don’t want to get all sleepy again from it.

Fili finishes putting your harnesses back in your bag and helps put your boot back on your foot. “How can you walk in those? Aren’t they heavy for you?” he asks. You chuckle, “They were at first, Fee, but I’ve gotten used to them. My legs have become stronger because of the added weight I’ve had to walk with.” You explain.

He giggles and puts his foot up against yours comparing sizes. “You have small feet!” he says, disappointed.

You grin, “Were you thinking of trying my boots on, Fee?” you ask with a raised eyebrow and a frown. “Maybe.” He replies with a sheepish grin, making Thorin chuckle. “You can try ‘em on Fee, but I don’t think you’ll find them all that comfortable.” You tell him.

He grins and you let him pull your boots off, to Thorin’s amusement. Kili comes over to see what Fili is doing. When he sees Fili squeezing his stockinged feet into your boots and then trying to stand and walk in them, he laughs.

Fili had managed to squeeze his feet into your boots by curling his toes and just about fell flat on his face with the first step. His eyes get huge and he looks at you in awe when he realizes how much strength it takes to lift his foot in your boot and just walk. He tries to run and does fall flat on his face, making you and Thorin and Kili all laugh.

“Can I try?” Kili asks. You look down at his feet, they are smaller than Fili’s, despite him being taller.

Nodding you chuckle when Fili yanks the boots off and carries them back to you. He plops them down by your feet and Kili sits down, yanks his boots off and goes to put yours on. He squeezes into them a little better than Fili.

He stands and lifts each one up getting a feeling for the weight. “These _are_ a lot heavier than ours!” he comments. Then takes a few hesitant steps in them.

You grin as he tries to walk at the normal hiking pace and falls on his face. He is laughing and rolls over and pulls them off. “Nope, you can have ‘em back!” he says and puts them back on your feet, then puts his back on.

You just giggle and wince at the pain in your chest. “You all right, Em?” Fili asks. “Just sore. I’ll be fine.” You tell him. “Want me to get you somethin’ for the pain?” he asks. “Not unless Oin can make it so I don’t get all sleepy from it. I don’t like that feeling unless it’s nighttime.” You tell him.

He nods. “I’ll go ask Oin if that’s a possibility.” He says and gets up to go talk with Oin.

Thorin looks down at you and caresses your cheek. “Emma, did you sleep well last night?” he asks. “I know it was cold and you were shivering uncontrollably. I hope you didn’t mind me taking you into my bed roll and snuggling with you last night. I was afraid you’d end up sick if I didn’t. Your hair was almost completely white from frost and you looked so cold.” He tells you.

I’m glad you did, Thorin. I had thought about asking you, but I didn’t want to wake you. I was having strange dreams, though, and didn’t sleep well at first. I didn’t even feel you pick me up and tuck me in with you.” You reply.

“Fili and I had strange dreams too.” He tells you. You look at him surprised and he tells you about his and Fili’s dreams.

You look at him in utter shock. You mean we ALL had basically the same dream I just saw it from the female’s perspective and you two from the male’s?” you ask.

He nods. “I thought I was going crazy.” You admit. “It’s unheard of for one Dwarrowdam to be in a relationship with two Dwarrow at the same time, let alone marry one after the other dies. What about the ‘Dwarves only love once, and it is for the rest of their life?’ you ask him.

“Normally that is how it is, Em. But for some reason, Mahal, did this to us.” Thorin says.

“Why? Why would he split my soul into three sections to be shared by two Dwarrow? And not just any two Dwarrow, but you and Fili! Uncle and Nephew!?! What does that make me?” you ask.

Thorin frowns. “I know, Em. We are wondering the same thing. What is Mahal thinking? But who are we to question his ways, Em. He has made it this way for a reason we do not know. Perhaps one day he will explain it, until then we have to go along with his wishes. Though, I will not force you to. But I do ask you to consider letting me court you.

I have talked with Fili about this whole thing and also of the day next month when he will be shown how to please and join with a woman, at which time he will officially be declared an adult Dwarf.

He has agreed to let us have the next month to join and explore and learn about each other, if you are willing to have me, and when the month is up, we agree to teach him what we have learned on his special day.

After that we agreed to share you as Mahal told us to in the dream, to explore this together and learn as a team, giving and taking, sharing and communicating, that is, if you will agree to be courted by both of us.” Thorin quietly explains. “But all of this, Emma, ALL of it is up to you. No one will force you to do any of this if you do not wish to.

But know that once you make your choice, though, we cannot go back. That part is set in stone. You do not have to answer right away, Em. Take some time and think about it. But we need to know soon so we can figure out things for Fili’s special day.” Thorin tells you.

You look up into his face and see the uncertainty and fear, you also see love and concern. You nod and reply, ‘Thank you, Thorin, for not forcing me to do this. I will think about it and will let you know by sunset tomorrow.” You tell him.

He visibly relaxes and gives you a hopeful smile. “Rest now, Sweetheart.” We won’t travel till tomorrow morning.” He tells you and you rest your head onto his chest. He wraps his arm around you protectively and you doze off.

Thorin watches the company for a while throughout the afternoon as he holds you and lets you rest. Dwalin and Balin come and sit and chat with him throughout the afternoon. Kili and Fili work on their gear mending things and they check your gear as well to make sure it is in good shape. Ori finishes mending your harness for your weapons and quietly puts it in the bag with the others and sets it with your travel pack.

After a while Thorin’s head drops down and rests on yours. He sleeps soundly and everyone lets him rest, knowing how worried he was about you.

Mahal visits Thorin again and finishes the dream that was interrupted and also shows him why he has done what he has. Thorin is surprised and extremely grateful for the gift, but asks Mahal how to explain it to the Dwarves who will most certainly be upset with this and asks how will it affect Fili’s reputation and reign.

Mahal explains things to Thorin and eases his mind. He is grateful for the gift of peace and prosperity Mahal is going to give them because of you. He only hopes you agree to this unusual circumstance.

Mahal visits you as well in your dreams and eases your fears and concerns. He tells you why he is doing this in this unconventional way and explains that through you, the Dwarves of Erebor will be blessed, and there will finally be peace during yours and Fili’s reign and the years afterwards when your children rule the mountains.

You wake up feeling at peace and relaxed. You realize Thorin has fallen asleep holding you and his arms are securely wrapped around you in a protective embrace. His head resting on yours. You open your eyes and see Balin grinning at you. He gives you a wink and you see Ori quickly drawing and looking up at you and back at his paper repeatedly. You grin and close your eyes, content to be held in his arms for as long as possible, letting Ori have his fun drawing the two of you cuddling under the Oak tree.

You doze off again and are awakened when Dwalin nudges Thorin’s foot to wake him and tell him that supper is ready. You yawn and look up at him. He grins and gives you a wink.

Thorin yawns and stretches as you lean against him.

“Ready for some supper, Sweetheart?” he asks. You nod and yawn again. Sitting up, you groan at the pain in your arm and chest.

Dwalin leans down and offers you a hand. “I think I’ll need more than a hand, to get up, Dwalin.” You state, making him chuckle. He leans down and carefully picks you up out of Thorin’s lap, and places you gently on your feet. Steadying you as you wobble a bit.

“You all right, Em?” he asks. “Just a bit wobbly. I haven’t eaten much today and my butt’s numb from sitting for so long in one place.” You reply, making him laugh.

“Well, walk around a bit and see if it helps your sore ass.” He teases.

You roll your eyes and Thorin takes your good arm and steadies you as you both walk around for a bit while you both regain feeling in your butts and legs. Eventually you both make it over to the supper kettle and Bombur hands you both a bowl of stew and a spoon.

You growl realizing you can’t manage both the bowl and the spoon with your arm slung the way it is. Thorin calls Oin over and explains the problem. Oin nods, then loosens the sling enough for you to be able to hold the bowl in your injured hand and eat with the spoon in your left.

Thorin chuckles at your grumbling at how awkward it feels to be trying to feed yourself with your left hand. You manage to get most of the stew eaten, but also spilled some on your bandages on your chest, making Oin cranky.

He makes you sit off from the group and helps you out of your blouse and rebandages the wound with a clean bandage. You apologize and he helps you back into the blouse. You manage to button it up and then come back to the group.

You and Thorin sit together, and Fili is to your right then Kili sits next to his Brother. You sip on the cup of pain medication tea Oin insisted you drink. All the Dwarves and the little Hobbit are laughing as Bofur and Dwalin entertain with stories of various sorts throughout the evening.

Finally, everyone calms down and Fili bids you and Thorin goodnight. Kili follows his Brother and goes to lay down too. Dwalin, Ori and Bifur are on first watch. Thorin will take third watch, so he lays down with you for a while.

You snuggle into his arms and lay facing him since your right arm is injured. You look into each others’ faces for a while, studying them. You feel your eyes getting heavy and realize that damn Oin gave you the sleepy pain relieving tea. You grumble, “Damn you Oin, now I’m sleepy!” earning a chuckle from Thorin.

“Go to sleep, Sweetheart. Don’t fight it. You need the rest to heal.” He tells you as he kisses your forehead and holds you against his side. His warmth seeping into you and you fall asleep listening to the sound of his heart thumping away in his chest.”

Around midnight Thorin is awakened by Bofur to take over the third watch with Balin and Gloin. He quietly slips out from beside you and covers you with his fur mantle and his heavy blanket. Shivering at the abrupt change in temp, he stands by the fire for a bit till his body heat evens out and he doesn’t feel the chill anymore. He moves over to Balin and they sit and talk in quiet whispers while they keep watch.

Thorin tells Balin you agreed to consider the agreement between the three of you and he also tells Balin of his second dream from Mahal. Once Balin hears what Mahal’s reasoning is, his eyes open wide. “Thorin! That is quite an honor!” he says.

Thorin nods. “It will not be my lineage that is blessed with it though. It will be Fili’s.” he says. But Mahal promised I will live to enjoy the children like they were my own, so I am content with that.” He says quietly. “When I was younger, I wished to have my own children, especially a Daughter, but I am content knowing that Fili will carry on the lineage of Durin and that they will be mighty warriors and will have peace for many years.” Thorin says tiredly.

Balin pats Thorin’s shoulder. “I am happy for you, Thorin. You deserve some happiness in your life, and you will be a wonderful ruler under the Mountain!” he tells Thorin.

The night passes uneventfully and you wake to Thorin’s arms around your waist and he is caressing your back gently trying to wake you. “Emma, Honey, it’s time to wake up. We need to head out soon.” He tells you.

You yawn and open your eyes. You blink several times trying to get your eyes to focus. Finally, they start to work properly, and you smile up at him. “Morning, Thorin.” You reply.

He grins and helps you to sit up. You groan and realize your braid is caught on a branch. “Thorin, a little help here, it appears the branch has my braid captive.” You tell him.

He leans back and untangles your hair from the branch.

You sigh and wince when you try to move your arm to fix the braid. You roll your eyes and say, “Ugh, how am I supposed to fix my hair now?”

Thorin grins. “Would you let me fix it for you?” he asks quietly. Have you thought any more on what we talked about yesterday?” he asked quietly as he gently draped your braid over your shoulder and gently rubbed your back.

You sigh and lean against him as he moves behind you to support you when you moved to do so. “Yes, Thorin, I have thought about it. Mahal gave me another dream last night and explained things to me and told me not to be afraid to do this. He said that the line of Durin will be preserved through Fili and Me, and that I will bear him many Heirs and daughters. It just makes me sad you won’t get to have any. I would’ve liked to at least have given you one child to be remembered by, perhaps a Daughter since Fili is your heir.” You reply quietly.

Thorin’s heart swells at hearing that news. He leans forward and gently wraps his arms around you. “You are enough for me, Ghishavel, in my old age. I helped Dis raise the two boys, that is enough for me. Mahal has promised me that I would live to see Fili’s and your children be born and would live long enough to watch them grow. It is enough for me, my Love.”

You sigh, and nod. “Very, well, Thorin. I will agree to this.” You tell him, and you feel him beaming behind you and his arms tighten slightly around your middle. “Thank You, my Love. You have made us very happy Dwarrow!” he whispers in your ear.

“May I have your permission to give you a courting braid?” he asks you quietly.

You turn your head and gaze into his sky blue eyes, that are twinkling with joy and happiness and excitement. Smiling, you nod and caress his beard with your good hand. He puts his forehead to yours for a moment, then gently turns your head so he can undo your braid. He pulls his pack over to him and pulls out his hair comb.

Gently he unweaves your thick, massive braid and combs your hair out carefully. Neither of you notice the hush that falls over the camp when everyone sees Thorin combing out your braid and everyone grins when they see him start to put a courting braid into your long, thick hair.

Thorin pulls out a small, gold box inlayed with sapphires and hands it to you. You open it and gasp when you see the beautifully crafted courting beads he had made decades ago as a young Dwarf, newly announced as a full adult.

You reverently pick one up and look at it carefully, admiring the carvings resembling ravens, Thorin’s personal runes, and the gemstones imbedded in it. You hand it to Thorin, and he puts it into your braid and pushes the little pin into it to lock it in place.

Then he turns your head and gently weaves in another courting braid on the other side of your face and you hand him the other courting bead, which he places on the braid and locks in place with the tiny pin.

You smile and admire the beautiful braids and beads as he gently braids your hair into an intricate pattern and pins it in place with your hair pins, he has Fili retrieve from your bag. You grin and thank him for this, and he gives you a wonderful kiss in front of everyone, earning wolf whistles, cat calls and cheers, and plenty of “it’s about time!” comments.

You smile at Fili and bid him to come over. He kneels down and smiles at you. “They look pretty on you, Em.” He tells you.

“In one month, Fili, you may put your courting braids in next to these if you so wish, once you have had your special day and been declared an official adult.” You promise him.

He looks at you and then at Thorin, who smiles and nods. “You agreed, then!?” he asks excitedly. You smile at him and nod.

He lets out a breath and gives you both a HUGE grin. “I won’t lie, I am nervous about this all, but I trust you both and will do my best to listen and learn whatever you wish to teach.” He tells you two.

You chuckle. “Fili, we will learn together. Just give Thorin and I time to figure things out with us, so we know how to guide you, all right?” you ask as you cup his face. He closes his eyes as your fingers touch his cheek. He nods, then opens his eyes. “Alright.” He says quietly.

You chuckle again. “Now go help your Brother get ready, Little Lion Prince.” You tease. He grins and bounds off to help his Brother.

Thorin chuckles and kisses your neck gently. We will go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with, today, Love. Tell me if it gets to be too much and we’ll rest, or someone can carry you.” He tells you. If anything attacks us, try to stay in the middle with Ori and Bilbo. We will try to keep you three in a circle so nothing can get to you. I will help you into your harnesses if you wish to wear them, but I DO NOT want you fighting unless there is no other choice. Do I make myself clear?” he rumbles in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

“Yes, Thorin, _Amrâlimê_ (my love), perfectly clear.” You tell him.

“Stay here.” He tells you as he goes to get your harnesses. Oin sees him grab them and argues with Thorin about you wearing them, but Thorin insists you have a way to protect yourself should an enemy get past everyone and gets to you.

Oin finally relents and tells you, “ _ONLY_ as a last resort!”

You nod and Thorin takes you down to the Lake to help you slowly change out of the pants and into the harnesses. You allow him to look at your half naked body now, and though he is still red in the face, he is curious too. Allowing him to caress your legs, he looks up at you with curiosity and desire and awe.

Grinning, you blush, and he chuckles. As he is helping you into one of the harnesses, the sunlight catches something between your thighs, drawing his attention. He looks up at you with a puzzled expression. You look around and motion him over behind a boulder out of sight of anyone in the forest who may be watching.

You explain to him that he _cannot_ tell _ANYONE_ about this, as it is a secret that has been passed down for generations. You explain what it is that is hidden inside you, and why you have it there. He looks at you in surprise and you lay against the rock and tell him to grab ahold of the leather at the end of the handle and to slowly pull it out.

He looks up at you with hesitation and uncertainty. You assure him it is okay. You consciously relax and he gently reaches up and caresses your hair there and ever so gently touches the lips of your opening. He hesitantly looks up at you and you nod. “It’s okay, Thorin pull it out.” You instruct him.

He gently grabs the leather loop at the handle of the dagger and begins to pull. You relax the walls of your cave allowing the sheath and dagger to be removed. He looks up at you with surprise when he sees how the dagger’s sheath isn’t damaged by the moisture and the length of it.

You grin. “The protectant on the leather is a secret that only the Dwarrowdams know how to make. I’m not allowed to share it with anyone but another Dwarrowdam.” You tell him. “But the dagger is usually shown and given to the Husband on their wedding night before he takes her for the first time. I wanted to show it to you now, because we don’t know how much privacy we’ll have between now and when we have to train Fili. He is never to be told about this. I will do the same for him when you’re no longer with us. I made this knife for my future Husband, it is yours, and one day, I will make him one for my official wedding night with him.” You tell Thorin.

He looks up at you stunned, and you see his eyes get glassy. He leans against your belly and kisses it gently. “Thank you, Amrâlimê! Thank you for such a gift!” he tells you. You grin and run your hand through his hair, caressing his face.

“We must hurry, Thorin, help me into the harnesses and back into my clothes before they come looking for us!” you urge him. He kisses your thighs and helps you into the harnesses and the pants. Then he helps you remove the sling and blouse and the two of you ease you into the harnesses for the arms and chest. He grins as he helps you position the ones around your ample breasts and the one that is positioned at your tailbone.

Thorin leans down and gives each breast a gentle lick and suckles them just for a moment, earning quiet moans from your lips. He grins and helps you into your blouse. He just finished buttoning it up when Dwalin came looking for you.

Thorin hides the dagger he pulled from your hidden place behind his back and you tell Dwalin you will be up to the campsite in a few minutes. It took a little longer to get you in the harnesses with the bandages.

He gives the two of you a knowing look and raises his eyebrow. “Whatever… hurry up, we want to get going soon!” he tells you both and heads back into the forest.

You turn and take the dagger and sheath from Throin and lay it into the water to rinse it off and he is surprised to see the water just roll off the leather. You pull out the dagger and nick your finger with it and you take his and give him a nick on his finger as well.

You press your finger to his and tell him. “My blood is your blood, my life is yours, I will share with you all that I am and for you my love is true. You are my One.” At the words, you both feel a quick sting and look down to your fingers and see the knicks are gone.

You tell him he is _NEVER_ to tell _anyone_ about this or about the dagger. _NO_ _ONE_. For if he does, he will be cursed forever and will be shunned in the halls of Mandos. His eyes widen and he nods understanding the importance with the blood oath and the curse. You re-sheath the dagger and give it to him. “Keep it someplace safe where no one will find it.” You tell him. He sighs, and thinks for a moment. Then gets an idea.

“For now, my love, will you keep it safe in your cavern where you have carried it? I have no place to safely stow it but there, where no one will think to look for it but me. Once we reach Erebor, I know where I can hide it, but until then, please guard it for me?” he begs you.

You nod. He lowers your pants carefully and you lean back. “It is yours, Thorin, hide it where you will.” You tell him. He looks at you surprised, and you nod. He gently turns it, so it lays the way it was when he pulled it out of you and he gently begins to insert it back into you. You groan quietly as he inserts it, and he glances up at you. “Does it hurt, Love?” he asks quietly.

You shake your head, “Keep inserting it, all the way in.” you tell him. He continues to slowly push it into you, marveling at how you are able to take it all, and he understands now why the Dwarrowdam’s dagger is shaped the way it is and where they would hide them to protect themselves. He grins when it is fully inserted. You shift your hips a bit to position it inside you more and then you clamp down on it with practiced ease. You nod for him to let go and he does.

“How do you keep it in there, so it won’t fall out when you are moving around?” he asks quietly as he helps pull your pants back up and ties them for you.

You grin. “Practice. Lots and lots of practice. You’ll understand when it’s you sheathed inside there instead of a dagger.” You tease.

He grips your hips and puts his forehead to yours and groans low and deep. He pulls you against him and you feel him hard against you. “I look forward to that day.” He tells you. “But for now, we must go.” He tells you and takes your good arm in his. He ushers you back to camp and the two of you get plenty of ribbing, which Thorin just takes in stride and ignores.

You reach down to grab your pack, but Fili swats your hand away from it. “I got it, Em.” He tells you. “Here. Thought this might help you with walking since your arm’s in a sling.” He explains as he hands you a beautifully carved oak walking stick. It has a beautiful Sapphire on the top of it encased in carved wood. The upper part of the staff is wrapped in leather as is a section on the middle.

“Bilbo helped me with the placement of the leather hand holds for you since the two of you are of similar height.” He explains. “And Uncle gave me the Sapphire to put in it for you and found the length of wood for the staff. We both worked on carving it while you slept.” He explains.

You look from Fili to Thorin, who grins mischievously, and nods. You give Fili a one-armed hug and thank him for the gift. He grins and hugs you back, careful of your injuries. You take your new staff and head up to Thorin and give him a hug and “Thank You” as well. He grins and tells you he hopes it helps with the traveling while you’re laid up with the injuries.

You all head out, with Thorin and you leading. Everyone walks at the pace you’re comfortable with. The walking stick making it a little easier for you to keep your balance since one arm is again tightly slung to your chest, so you don’t use it too much.

Thorin makes sure to check in with you frequently, to make sure you are not too exhausted. He makes sure to take breaks every few hours. He is in a hurry, but doesn’t want to push you too much yet.

By late afternoon you all come to a small town and find it has a market and a tavern. Thorin and you both head for the tavern to make arrangements for the company to stay there for the night. As usual, you and Thorin are in one room and the rest of the rooms he rents are given to the company to figure out how they wish to divide up.

Thorin can tell you are tired. “Go, lie down for a while, Ghivashel. I will have Fili guard the door while you rest.” He tells you.

“Where are you going to go?” you ask.

“I need to restock some supplies and want to see what all they have in the market.” He tells you.

You give him a hug and he kisses you soundly, then nudges you to your room. Thorin watches as you climb the stairs to the room and enter it. He hears the bolt click closed and calls Fili over. “Go guard Emma’s room till I return.” He tells his Nephew. “Make sure she is not disturbed.” He instructs.

Fili nods and heads up to stand guard outside the room. He watches as his Uncle heads out the door, then rests against the railing and watches the people down on the floor of the tavern.

\-------------

Thorin wanders in the markets. He finds a vendor selling hair oils and searches for one that smells like you. He finds one that is close enough and buys the entire collection of bottles. Then he wanders more and finds some jewelry. It’s not the best craftsmanship he has seen, but it is very good. He finds a ring he thinks would look lovely on you, and also some bracelets.

Wandering further, Thorin comes across a merchant selling fabric and leather. Thorin purchases some leathers that can be used for replacing leather gear as needed for the company, and he finds some fabric for you to use for patching clothing or making some shirts for yourself he noticed yours were getting worn and he wanted to make sure you were adequately covered. He also purchases several spools of thread to match the fabric. And a few contrasting ones in case you chose to do any decorative stitching.

On his way back to the tavern, he finds a vendor selling blankets. He suddenly remembers you needed a warmer one. Looking at the selections, he finds a heavy wool one that is dyed dark blue. He buys it for you and then heads back to the tavern.

When Thorin arrives, he sees the company all sitting and having a drink. He heads up to his room and sees Fili watching from the railing. “You can go down now, Fili. I’ve got some supplies I want to put away. We’ll be down after a while.” He tells his Nephew.

Fili grins and heads down, he decides to do a little shopping of his own, then decides to join his Brother and the company.

Thorin enters the room and finds you laying on the bed, sleeping. You had kicked off your boots and had managed to get your jacket off by yourself. Your staff leaning against the cabinet by the door.

He sets the purchases down and puts a couple of the hair oil bottles he bought for you into your pack, then stows the rest in his. He lays the fabric over the top of your pack that he bought for you as well as the new blanket.

Quietly, Thorin takes off his boots and outer clothing, laying the clothing on the chair near the door. He makes sure the door is locked, then walks over to the bed. You are laying on your good side, and are facing the wall. He climbs in next to you and caresses your face.

You open your eyes and look to see who is touching your face. When you see it is him, you smile and turn to see him better. He smiles at you and helps to untie the sling from your chest. “Here, let me help you get more comfortable.” He tells you.

Grinning, you sit up and he helps you to the side of the bed. Squatting down, he begins to unbutton your blouse. “I found some fabric in the village that would work well for some new blouses for you. It is a dark blue color and there is also some tan colored fabric as well as some leather.” He tells you.

“Thank you, Thorin. You didn’t have to do that.” You tell him.

“I know, but I wanted you to have decent clothing. These are getting thin and will wear out before the quest ends.” He tells you as he helps you out of the blouse. Next, he begins to unbuckle your harnesses, helping you out of them as well. He caresses your chest and begins to unwrap the bandages. “Let this get some air for a bit.” He instructs you.

Leaning forward, he caresses your face and lets his hands trace down your neck and shoulders. Then down to your sides as he peppers your neck and shoulders with gentle kisses. “Will you allow me to begin to know you more intimately?” Thorin quietly asks.


End file.
